Choices
by Emiline0019
Summary: Tempe has something see has been hinding for some time. What will happen when it finally comes to light?
1. Choices

**Choices **

One night after a lot of drinking Booth and Bones go back to her apartment. Both of them so drunk they let out their true feelings by finally sleeping together. Then the next morning they wake up with a huge hangover. Both of them knowing what had happened instead of talking about it they decided to pretend it never happened. Ignoring their true feelings, and admitting that they are in love and have been for some time. They then got dressed and ready for work.

When they get to the Jeffersonian they quickly go their separate ways. During this time everybody is noticing the tension between Booth and Bones, but every time anybody said anything they lied and said there was an emergency and they had to go. Cam started to worry when Tempe continued to not go out into the field with Booth. Then about three weeks later Temperance got an offer at another job and so see quickly took it.

During all this Temperance had been feeling sick but she just thought it was from all the stress of being around Booth after their night of passion, but she goes to the doctor just to be safe. Then the doctor runs a number of tests to be safe, and then comes in the doctor to tell her the results. Hearing the doctor say she was pregnant was a huge shock. At first she was like this cannot be happening, I cannot be pregnant. Then after finally coming to terms with the fact she was having a baby. She was happy yet she had a lot to think about. What was she going to do? She had no idea but she knew she wanted this baby.


	2. Her daughter

Temperance knew that her baby was Booth's. She just got scared. What if he tried to take her child from her saying that she was an unfit mother? She wanted to have this baby, and was not about to let anyone take him or her away from her. So she packed up her stuff and left. Once she was far enough away she called Cam to tell her she was not coming back. Hearing Cam Angela came over asking what was going on, so Cam hand Ange the phone. Temperance knew Ange would find a way to get her to tell her everything, so Tempe hung up.

Over the next few months stopped talking to her old friends. Ignoring her old friends' calls, then when she finally gets fed up with their calls so she changed her number. Feeling guilty about doing this to Ange, but knowing if she wanted to keep her baby a secret Ange could not know. Without the gang back in D.C. she had a lot of time to think about her baby. Now knowing that she was having a baby girl brought a lot of joy. Trying to think of the perfect name was not easy so she finally said she would see what she taught after her birth.

When she gave birth to her daughter she was so happy. Then when she was holding her daughter in her arms saw so much of her, so she decided to name her after herself. Yet she wanted to put a little piece of her best friend in her daughter so she named her Temperance Joy Angela Brennan. She wanted the best for her baby girl, and she knew that Ange was the best thing that had ever happen to Tempe, so she wanted her daughter to have her too. Even if baby Temperance could not have the real Ange at least she could have a small piece of her.


	3. Returing home

With her beautiful baby girl in her arms Tempe know that her daughter was going to be like her. She felt like everything was perfect for the first time since her parents left. She was still in contact with her father, but he promised not to tell anyone about her baby girl. She wanted it to be like this forever, ever if it was probably not going to happen. She wanted to spend as much as she could, so she quit her job she had the money from her books.

Growing up little Tempe had everything. She had the best mother in the world. She was very intelligent by the time she was 10 she was in college. Then at the age of 15 she graduated, then a year later when she was 16 she got an internship at the Jeffersonian Institute. She had always told her daughter everything and so she knew that this was where her father was and she was going to meet him for the first time in her life. What was he going to think of her was he going to be proud, so many questions filled her head. This was going to let her meet everyone her mother would always tell her stories about.

Temperance was scared was everyone going to say about her. She knew Booth would never talk to her again. She had never got over her love for him and she told their daughter all about him. She hated herself for what she did to him how could she keep him from his child. She knew it was late but she want Tempe to know her father. So they packed up all their things they were moving to D.C. to be close to Booth so he could finally be there and have the chance to meet his daughter.


	4. Booth's shock

When they finally got to the Jeffersonian everyone was thrilled to see Temperance they almost forgot about their new intern was coming. Then Temperance told them that it was her daughter that was their new intern. Everyone was shocked and asked who her father was she said they would find out in time.

When she saw Booth she took their daughter to meet her father for the first time. It was hard for Booth to believe at first, but then after a few minutes it hit him he had a daughter. He was so happy he wanted to know everything about her. Yes at first he was mad at her for not telling him they had a daughter, but it was in the past and now he wanted to know everything about his daughter.

Things where rough at first with Booth wanting to be involved every second and not missing a thing, and Temperance wanting her daughter to have her own space and life. This let to Booth using his contacts in the F.B.I. for info. One day one of his contacts found out that she was dating a boy named Wyatt.

After hearing that news he did some checking on the boy and his family, and found out that he was the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He also found out that she has two sisters that are still alive and one who has passed away. He also found that some people believed that the family was into magic.

After reading that he felt he needed to know what kind of people his daughter was hanging out with. He didn't even read the rest he knew what he had to do even if it meant having Temperance and his daughter mad he was not going to allow his little girl to be involved in witchcraft.(what he did not know was she was already there.)


	5. Piper's thoughts

Booth ended up letting his little spy operation little Temperance was pissed, yelling throwing things around. She stormed out not letting him explain. She started walking and almost tripped she looked down and saw an old looking book with an odd look symbol on the front. She picked it up and it started glowing and surrounded her with a white light. She opened it and stared reading finding that only a decedent can use its power.

After reading this she was pretty shaken up, she kept telling herself it's not possible so she went to someone she knew would believe her and not think she's lost her mind Wyatt.

When she got there his mom answered and Piper was about to make up an excuse, until she saw the book she had in her arms. She told her to come in, and stared asking questions about it. So Temperance told the older woman in front of her the story of what had just happened. She was so happy to have someone to tell. While Piper was shocked wondering how it was possible was she a witch like them.

She told her to stay put while she ran into the other room. She quickly called Paige an asked her to check with the elders. Not wanting to get her sons involved just yet. Then walking back into the room where Temperance was waiting for her.

It was weird Piper should be freaking at the thought of having a maybe enemy next to her. Yet she had the odd feeling that she was good. Plus the fact that Phoebe had said she saw the young girl and Wyatt happy, with three little magical kids. But even Phoebe's visions have been wrong. She had to find out the truth, and that's what she was going to do.


	6. Finding out something

Phoebe had came over syncing her sister needed her. She was talking to her when Paige orbed in. Paige had been with the elders to find out as much as she could about Wyatt's girlfriend Temperance. She didn't find out much, though they said her family was one of the few who tried to completely ignore their powers so the elders let them be.

Hearing this was hard for Phoebe to hear how could anyone go through their whole life ignoring the powers that they and they alone were given. Piper just wondered how differently her life would have been if she had done that. Finally they all remembered that they had left Temperance alone in the living room.

The sisters practically ran into the other room only to see nothing she was gone. They looked around for about ten minutes in till they heard someone coming down the stairs they turn and see Chris, who is smiling

He asked what they were doing, and his mother told him they were looking for Temperance. He laughed and told them that when he and Wyatt got home Wyatt took her up to his room, and they have not left since. He also said he had came downstairs because he could not do his homework with their moaning.

Hearing this made Piper pissed that Temperance could be up in her oldest son's room, and moaning. They ran up to his room and heard the moaning, Piper didn't ever knock she was so mad. Than what they walked in and so surprised them all.


	7. The truth

Temperance had no clue what had happened, so just knew she was in sever pain. Wyatt was trying to stop the bleeding, but it seemed didn't seem to be working. Just before she passed out Wyatt's mom and aunts come in. The rest was a blur.

Piper was terrified by the scene in front of her, Wyatt said a demon came in while they were making out. Then before he could do anything it throw a fireball at Temperance and left. He also said he tried healing her but it didn't seem to have any effect on her. So Paige tried to see if she could heal the girl's wound, but she also had no effect on her. So Wyatt scoped her in his arms and orbed to the elders for their help.

They told him their powers had no effect on her, so they said they were sorry and left him with the bleeding girl. When his family found him they were so heartbroken. Then a woman appeared in front of them asking what happened to her baby. Wyatt was shocked as she walked over to her baby, and placed her hand an the wound and slowly healed the girl.

When Temperance woke up the first person she saw was her mother sitting beside her. She slowly got up wondering where she was, and why her mother was here beside her. She first asked if she was dead, her mom laughed and told her she was not going to let that happen. She told her little girl she had just used their family powers to heal her.

The sisters and Wyatt were amazed hearing that she knew about her powers, yet alone knew how to use them. They asked why she had not talked to her daughter about it, she told them she didn't want her involved in that and was trying to shield her from that.


End file.
